Aspects described herein relate to planning a layout and flow of a manufacturing facility, and more specifically, to generating a simulated flow of objects in a three-dimensional virtual environment of the manufacturing facility that allows different stakeholders to evaluate the suitability of the simulated flow for use in the actual manufacturing facility.